Omae dake
by Shuurei
Summary: I suck at making summary. Etou... Rukawa is missing Sakuragi terribly and... ah just read it. Yonde kudasai soshite otanoshimi kudasai.


My first songfic and my first posted SLAM DUNK fic.

Warning: Shounen-ai, mushy and slight OOC. Tabun ^_^ 

Pairing: RuHana

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great Inoue-sama . The Ju ni Gatsu no love song belongs to bijin Gackt-sama *heart eyes*. It's romanized lyrics and translations belong to Eve-san, webmistress of LEPRASIA ~ Celebration of Visual Rock ~.

Note: Etou… I just really like Gackt's song that's why I'm writing this song fic. I hope I did justice to the beautiful song. Self-edited. Dewa, otanoshimi kudasai. 

Title: Omae Dake [Only you]

By: Shuurei

A certain tall blue-eyed boy walked along the streets. Oblivious of the blushes of teenage girls, the recognition looks directed to him by other people as they murmured "Rukawa… It's Rukawa". In fact the Shohoku ace player was not paying attention to the path he was walking and where he was heading. Not that he needed to pay attention, hell he have been walking on this same path twice or thrice everyday ever since they become 'them'. Blue eyes twinkled as he remembered what happened 3 months ago. 

They didn't know when it started but somehow the teasing, very discreet flirtations and stolen hot gazes became numerous and fights became less. They only fought only when their need to touch and to feel each other was so strong that it obliterates reason and logic. Then one day everything fell into the right places and since then they became inseparable. The two met on the doorway of the club's locker room. Rukawa was supposed to enter while a certain redhead was about to leave. And for the first time since they felt something for each other aside from hatred and grudging respect, the unusual hot blue eyes and yearning sultry brown eyes met. Blush slowly but surely started creeping on their cheeks yet they couldn't break their eye contact even if they wanted to. Quickly and quietly, the two moved towards each other. Seconds later, they were kissing and groping each other as if their life depended on it. Rukawa had shoved the red-haired player against the cold wall but the latter didn't mind it. The room and the hallway quickly dissolved and they were aware of only each other. 

Rukawa's tongue darted outside as he licked his suddenly dry lips as he remembered the warm sensation caused by that kiss and his skin tingled and right there and then he wanted to crush his lips against his boyfriend. His boyfriend… His Sakuragi… His Hana… His do'ahou… HIS… HIS… His and no one else's.

He had extremely missed his do'ahou. They hadn't seen each other since the start of their winter vacation. Sakuragi and his family went to Nagasaki to spend their New year's day together with their relatives while he and his family went to Osaka for the annual family reunion. The two had talked on the phone every day but that wasn't enough. God knew and both of them knew that talking to the phone wasn't enough. He and his family arrived home yesterday and the Sakuragi family just arrived probably one hour ago. The blue-eyed was sure that the do'ahou had phoned him in his residence but he had already left home. He didn't want to hear Sakuragi's voice. He wanted to see his face AND THEN hear his voice. He's going to Sakuragi's residence and asked the do'ahou to go to the temple together with him so they can pray together for their success in school, in basketball and in life in particular. School… the day after tomorrow classes will resume and the 3rd semester starts. Soon, he'll reached the do'ahou's residence, ring the doorbell and he'll finally see him. Just few more blocks and two more corners and finally he'll see his Hana. Rukawa killed the urge to hop-skip like what the children around him were doing.

**_Itsu no ma ni ka machi no naka ni jyu ni gatsu no awata dashisa ga afure. Chiisana te wo furinagara taisetsuna hito no namae wo yobu Koibitotachi no yasashisa ni tsuzumarete kono machi ni mo sukoshi hayai fuyu ga otosureru Taisetsuna hito dakara zutto kawaranaite waratteite Daisukina hito dakara zutto kimi dake wo dakishimete..._**

_[Before our realizing, the streets are filled with joyful spirits of December once again.   
Waving their small hands, I see children calling their beloved parents.   
And surrounded by lovers' tenderness,   
winter is coming upon this town again, earlier than usual. My only precious, stay the way you are and keep smiling all the time.   
My everlasting love, I hold you in my arms 'til the end of time. ]_

The sky was getting dark and soon darkness will fall on all over this place. Rukawa inserted his hands on his coat's pockets as an icy wind blew. The laughing and crying sounds coming from the children who were accompanied by adults drowned out the voice of the icy wind. He knew all the children came from the recreation field just few meters from where he was. A 7-year-old boy stopped beside him and whirled around. "Tousan, kaasan hurry up or I'll miss the Getbacker's anime" the boy called out to his smiling parents. "hurry or I'm going to leave you" he warned then he started running again. 

His lips thinned to a ghostly smile as he remembered the do'ahou doing the same thing. Sometimes Hana could be sooo immature that it grates his nerves and all the time Hana was Hana.

**_"Show-window" wo mitsumenagara kata wo yoseau futari ga touri sugiru.   
Kimi no koto wo machi nagara shiroi itoiki ni omoi wo noseru _**

_[Walking close to each other, as they are looking at the show windows,   
...the couples are passing by me.   
While waiting for you, I released my love together with my white breath. ]_

He wasn't in love with Hana because of his temper or of his looks. He was in love with Hana because the do'ahou was Hana. He couldn't explain further than that. He couldn't love anyone but Hana and no one can have Hana except him. Rukawa frowned as he noticed that lots of sweet couples passing him by. It was like this particular path where he was, was suddenly infested with a lot of sweet couples. Were the gods mocking and trying to make him jealous because his beloved wasn't with him in that very particular time?

He slowly passed along the abandoned recreation field feeling a bit sorry for it. Without the presence of the children the playground looked more like a haunted place more than anything else. His head jerked downward as he felt something or someone bumped into his leg and just in time saw a five-year-old girl landed on her butt and she looked stunned. The ball rolling from her hand didn't escape the sharp blue eyes of the player. Rukawa in artless grace squatted down and placed his hand on the girl's head. "Sorry" he apologized even though it wasn't his fault. His voice and look softened as he apologized then lifted the girl to stand. He then picked the ball and placed it on the girl's hands. "Are you hurt?" he asked slightly worried when the girl didn't say anything. In reply the girl just gave him a toothy grin which reminded him of his do'ahou. When he stood up, the girl's mother was walking towards them. They must be the last one to leave the playground, he thought. The mother apologetically and gratefully bowed towards him before the two left him.

**_ Miageta sora ni konya yuki ga mai furite itazura ni futari no jyori wo sotto chigatsukeru_**

_[And as I Iooked up at the sky, powdery snow starts to fall,   
and it made the distance between us more closer. ]  
_

He looked at the sky and saw snow falling. His lips thinned to a ghostly smile. Sakuragi loved snow just as he loved rain. A contagious feminine laughter erupted somewhere and Rukawa looked at the direction the laughter came and saw the laughing girl pulled into the arms of her boyfriend who then kissed her. Rukawa averted his gaze to the sky feeling absurdly jealous and yearning. He raised his hand, palm towards the sky. Watching a snow or two landing on his hand trying to divert himself. Something like a force made him looked at his right. Yearning blue eyes met warm brown eyes. Rukawa's heart skip a beat before beating in a dangerous pace as his eyes fell on Sakuragi who was about to step passed the playground's exit gate. 

**_Shizukana yoru ni mimi moto de sasayaite ano kotoba wo   
mou ichido sotto tsubuyaita_**

_[The phrase I whispered in your ear on one silent night   
...and tonight, I gently whispered that same word once again. ]_

For a moment time stood still and then Rukawa started moving towards the entrance gate at the same time Sakuragi closed the exit gate as he moved away from it. The redhead mirrored each step Rukawa took. The two met beside the swings. Rukawa immediately pulled him against his body. "I missed you" he murmured before he kissed Sakuragi who then groaned in reply and his arms crept around Rukawa's neck to pull him closer. They shared a kiss that says 'I had fun but fun takes a different meaning without you. I miss you so much'.

And if humans don't need oxygen the two would be kissing each other until the end of the world. The two broke apart and perched their head on each other's shoulder as they remain in each other's arms contented with the comfort their arms brings.

"I love you" Sakuragi murmured lovingly and Rukawa's lips thinned into a sincere smile which was seen by the only person who can make him smile and laugh "I love you too" he replied as he tightened his arms around Sakuragi.

No matter how many times they said it and how they showed their affection for each other they felt it wasn't enough. It will never be enough. They die trying to make it enough. The world started to fade away the longer they stayed in each other's arms. The warmth their embrace and love had brought always chased the chill. 

A music started playing on Rukawa's mind. Finally giving into the urge, he sang few lines of their very favorite song "Taisetsuna hito dakara zutto kawaranaite waratteite Daisukina hito dakara zutto kimi dake wo dakishimete..." he trailed off as he felt Sakuragi smile and he then waited in expectation knowing Sakuragi would sing the next lines.

_[My only precious, stay the way you are and keep smiling all the time.   
My everlasting love, I hold you in my arms 'til the end of time.]_

"Taisetsuna hito dakara zutto kawaranaite waratteite Daisukina hito dakara zutto kimi dake wo dakishimete…"

_[ Yes... you're my most precious, so always keep your smile, I pray.   
Yes... you're my only love, it's you that I wanna hold in my arms forever.]_

And they spend few hours in the park sitting on the swing side by side. Hands clinging, fingers entwined as they watched the snow fell and gathered on the ground; as it covered the earth and glittered under the cascading lights of the street lamps.

  


**_Itsu made mo dakishimete... Itsu made mo dakishimete...  
Kimi dake wo dakishimete..._**

_[Embrace you, all my life...   
Only you, in my arms...   
Yes, it's only you... ]_

January 9, 2003.

Author's note:

[1] Etou… since Rukawa is using an Osakan dialect term for "big fool" I assumed that his lineage originated from Osaka. 


End file.
